Nate Archibald
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/9f/Chace_Crawford.jpg/250px-Chace_Crawford.jpg Chace Crawford, pictured. First appearance Book Series: Gossip Girl TV Series: "Pilot" Created by Cecily von Ziegesar Portrayed by Chace Crawford Information Nickname(s) Nate Book Series: Natie (by Serena and sometimes Blair ) Aliases N Gender Male Age 15-18 (book series) 17-18 (TV series) Specialty Sailing and Lacrosse Occupation Book Series: Sailor Lacrosse Captain High School Student TV Series: High School Student Family Book Series: Captain Archibald (father) Mrs. Archibald (mother) TV Series: Howie "The Captain" Archibald (father) Anne Archibald (mother) Address A stately townhouse on 82nd Street just off Park Avenue (book series) Nathaniel "Nate" Fitzwilliam Archibald, is a character in the best selling Gossip Girl book series. He is portrayed by Chace Crawford in the television series of the same name. In the book series, he is considered as the main male character, always being fought over by the two most prominent females, Serena and Blair. However, in the TV series, he is not the only main male character. Contents hide 1 Book Series Background 2 TV Series Background 2.1 Season 1 2.2 Season 2 2.3 Season 3 3 Differences between the novels and TV series 4 Flings and romantic relationships 4.1 Book Series 4.2 TV Series editBook Series Background Nathaniel Archibald, is a "Waspoid", good-looking lacrosse player at the elite St. Jude's School for Boys. His mother, Mrs. Archibald, is a French socialite, and his father, Captain Archibald, is a former Navy captain and a wealthy banker. '''NATE IS GOSSIP GIRL AND HE MARRIES BLAIR AND CHUCK DIES '''ate's friends are Anthony Avuldsen, Charlie Dern, and Jeremy Scott Tompkinson, but his best friends since childhood are Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf, who is also his on and off girlfriend. Nate's family resides in a stately townhouse right off Park Avenue on the exclusive Upper East Side of Manhattan in New York City, and his mother's French socialite family owns a summer chateau in Nice. He is a fan of sailing like his father, and wished to do that instead of attending Yale with his girlfriend Blair, although he expressed interest in attending Brown University. At the end of the series he sails around the world with a friend of his father's, Captain Chips White to avoid getting in between Blair and Serena again. editTV Series Background Nathaniel Archibald was born to Howard Archibald, a successful business magnate, and Anne Archibald, a member of the Vanderbilt family. On the surface, Nate seems to be the perfect "Golden Boy" of the Upper East Side. Nate is best friends with Chuck Bass, with whom he attends the elite St. Jude's School for Boys and shares a deep friendship. Nate has been with girlfriend Blair Waldorf "since kindergarten". However, ever since childhood he secretly harbors feelings for Blair's best friend, Serena van der Woodsen who he believes is breathtakingly beautiful but insecure, with whom he shared a sordid one night stand before her departure. Nate's feelings for Blair are complicated by his ongoing infatuation with Serena and his parents' determination to keep him on a certain path. editSeason 1 Nate grew up with his three best friends, Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen, and Chuck Bass. When Serena departs for boarding school after their one-night-stand, Nate continues to date Blair. When Serena returns, however, tensions are stirred up. Nate expresses interest in Serena, but remains with Blair. Nate then confesses to Jenny (who he mistakenly thinks is Serena) that he is not over Serena. This is the final straw for Blair and she ends the relationship. While Nate wants to attend a college out West (with a preference for University of Southern California), his father pressures him to attend Dartmouth College. He wishes to break free from his planned life, which includes an Ivy League College, Blair as his future wife (although he still wants to be with her on his own terms), and all the superficialities of the Upper East Side. Because of this, he is drawn to Carter Baizen, a former classmate who claims to have shunned his wealthy life and traveled around the world. At Carter's invitation, Nate attends a poker game and loses quite a bit of money, and he soon realizes that Carter set him up. Chuck saves him from physical harm by paying his gambling debt, but when Nate tries to repay Chuck, he finds that his trust fund has been emptied. Although the money is later returned, Nate is curious and raids his father's study for answers, where he finds a bag of cocaine. His mother later finds it and believes that it is Nate's; his father lies and lets Nate take the fall. Nate's father promises Nate that he only did drugs once, but Nate witnesses him purchasing them again. When he tries to tell his mother the truth, she does not believe him. He later confronts his father and accuses him of doing drugs, and his father (high on cocaine) punches him in the face. His father is arrested, and it is revealed that in addition to the drug-related charges, he is being accused of embezzlement and fraud. His father goes to rehab, and now that he has been relieved of his familial pressures, Nate has more time to miss Blair. He notices that she seems lighter and happier, and he wishes to get her back. He asks her to attend the debutante ball with him, just as friends, and she agrees. He grills Chuck for advice on how to get Blair back. Chuck wants Blair for himself, so he plots to keep Blair and Nate apart by telling Nate that Blair is seeing Carter Baizen, whom Nate hates. Fueled by jealousy, Nate gets into a fight with Carter and is kicked out of the ball & misses his sweet "queen bee" Blair Waldorf. Blair realizes that Chuck engineered the fight and ends what was going on between them. She later reconciles with Nate by having sex. After going to Monaco with Chuck over winter vacation, Nate returns and tries to reunite with Blair. Chuck, though, is jealous, and threatens to tell Nate about his and Blair's affair if Blair renews a relationship with Nate. Blair therefore gives Nate the cold shoulder. However, after he attempts to save her from expulsion and gets suspended in the process, the two begin dating again until he learns of the secret fling between Blair and Chuck. After the last episode produced prior to the writers' strike, he is left without a girlfriend and a best friend. In the final episode of the season, Nate's father buys a passport and skips town to avoid fraud charges. Nate has a short relationship with Vanessa Abrams, but they stay best friends in the final episode because he realizes he has a lot going on in his life, and doesn't have time for a girlfriend. In this episode, he and Chuck also reconcile. Nate walks into Serena and they talk about their summer plans. The two decide that the summer is for reflecting. Recognizing their long history, Serena tells him that if he wants to spend the summer "alone together" she will be around. Nate is last seen hanging out and having a good time with Serena. editSeason 2 In season two, it is revealed that he and Serena have spent the summer pretending to be together, but only so as to hide the fact that Nate is having an affair with a much older, married woman Catherine Mason, who happens to be Blair's new boyfriend Marcus Beaton's stepmother. Serena confronts Nate about having an affair with an older woman. Serena is disappointed, but understands and helps him out by bringing him to the white party where Catherine is attending with her husband. Nate feels horrible throughout the party because of Catherine. He says out loud that he never should have gotten into the relationship. He wishes he could make Catherine feel as badly as he does. Serena helps him out by making out passionately with him in public for Catherine to see. When he returns to New York, Nate tries to break up with Catherine since he still has feelings for Vanessa, but during the city-wide blackout, Catherine threatens Vanessa to tell the cops where Nate's dad is hiding, so Vanessa tells him to keep seeing Catherine, without Nate knowing Catherine threatened Vanessa in the first place. After finding out that Catherine was having an affair with her stepson, he and Catherine finally break up and she moves away. Nate arrives at Yale in episode 6 to check out the school. He is pumped mostly because he is in a place where no one knows him or his past. Or so he thought. He begins to hit it off with on the Yale freshman and when she finds out that he attends St. Judes she asks if he knows Nate Archibald (at the time she had no idea who he was) One of the students nearby comments about how his father lost a lot of money because Nate's father's fraud and embezelment and because of that, he didn't like or trust Nate already whom he believed was just like his father. Nate asks the girl to go for a walk and when she asks his name he tells her his name is Dan Humphrey. Eventually they go back to the girls dorm room and are about to have sex when there was a knock on the door. It was the real Dan who was hoping to get a recommendation letter from the girl, who is actually a faculty member. He looks in and calls Nate by his real name. The woman eventually finds out that "Dan" is really Nate and kicks both Dan and Nate out. Nate blows up at Dan telling him that he was sorry for not telling people his real name but saying that he only wanted to get away from all the pressure that was on him all the time in NY because of his father. He calls Chuck and asks him to leave. Chuck tells him he will meet him at a diner in an hour or so. What Nate does not know is that Chuck is involved with a secret society and in order for him to get inducted he has to bring Nate to them so that they can beat him up as payment for all the money their families have lost because of his father. Chuck tells them that Dan is Nate and they tie Dan up to a statue in only his boxers. While Nate is waiting in the diner for Chuck, he overhears the men who tied up Dan celebrating for "getting back at Nate Archibald." He walks up to the table and tells them that they got the wrong man and he is Nate Archibald. He punches one of the men and runs out of the diner. He finds Dan and unties him and apologizes for what happened. By the next day, the two have become good friends which is shown when Nate chooses to ride the train home with Dan rather than ride home in a limo with Chuck. In episode 7, Dan calls Nate and asks him if he wants to play a game of soccer in the park. Nate agrees and says he'll meet him there. Dan forgets, however, and goes to Nate's house where no one answer. He looks on the ground and sees a SEIZED notice. Dan gets a feeling and goes around the back way and finds the house empty of everything except for a sleeping bag, some clothes, and other things in the living room. Floored by knowing that Nate lives on his own he invites Nate to dinner telling only Jenny of Nate's situation. During dinner, Nate tells Dan's father that his mother is living in their house in The Hamptons. When Nate goes to leave that night, Dan confeses to Nate that he is aware that he is living alone in an empty house and offers Nate a place to stay. Far from being flattered, Nate is mad that Dan "broke into his house" and doesn't want to be treated like a charity case and storms out. Dan talks to his father who convinces him not to give up on Nate. By the end of the episode, Nate gives in and officially moves in temporarily with the Humphreys. In episode 8, it appears as though Nate has developed some feelings towards Dan's younger sister, Jenny. He seems to be really caring and protective of her. When Nate hears that Jenny has gone to the house of a photographer named Maxx with her new friend Agnes, he asks Aaron if this guy was ok. Aaron replies, "He's... okay, just as long as he isn't dating your little sister." Later that night, Nate shows up at Maxx's apartment. Where he finds Jenny and Agnes dancing around half naked in their bras while Maxx photographs them. He tells Jenny that he is coming to take her home. Jenny refuses to leave but Nate forces her to. Once outside, they argue where Jenny asks, "You are not father, and you are not my brother. So why do you care so much?" Nate is taken aback by this question. But then quietly whispers "because..." which then leads to the two of them sharing a very passionate episode ending kiss. In episode 9 Nate feeling for Jenny seem to be growing. It is stated that after sharing a passion-filled kiss with Jenny, Nate has gone to major lengths to avoid her. But when Jenny asks Nate to Help her out with her Guerilla Fashion show, Nate can't find it in his heart to say no. All through out the episode we see Nate and Jenny share little moments in which you see that their attraction towards each other seems to be developing into something more. Later that night Nate is spotted in Lily and Bart's gala, publicly kissing Jenny. This upsets Dan, causing him to kick Nate out. At the end of this episode we see Nate packing up his stuff to leave town. But not before stopping to mail a letter he had written for Jenny. But luck seems not to be on Nate and Jenny's side since Jenny herself seems to be leaving the Humphrey nest. She is later seen walking the streets of New York with only the clothes on her back and a few suite cases. In episode 11, (literally titled "the Magnificent Archibalds")it's Thanksgiving and Nate goes to live with his mom when he sees his dad, back to try to make amends with Nate and start a new life as a family (including Nate, Nate's mother, and Nate's father) and live with him. An FBI agent then calls Vanessa asking her about "Mr. Archibald." Vanessa, not knowing what to do, calls Nate's ex-bestfriend, Chuck Bass. Chuck realizing he is in trouble, decides to help Nate out. Vanessa then calls Nate asking to meet up with each other, and he is then surprised to find Chuck and the FBI agent where he was "supposedly" supposed to be meeting Vanessa. Nate finds out from the FBI that his father was planning to hold he and his mother hostage and ask Nate's grandparents for a ransom. Nate is obviously upsett by this fact and confronts his father, ultimately convincing his father to give himself up. Before Nate's father is taken away by the FBI, Nate tells his father he loves him. At the end of the episode Chuck and Nate are best friends again. Vanessa and Nate are talking and Vanessa is about to reveal her feelings for Nate when she confesses that she wouldn't want to get "in the way" of him and Jenny. Nate then replies that he "hasn't heard from Jenny in weeks." In episode 12, Jenny and Vanessa discuss about why Nate blew Jenny off. Vanessa, in reply, tells her that she should simply "move on." Later in the episode Nate asks Vanessa if she would go to the Snowflake Charity Ball. Vanessa accepts, and when kiss a passerby takes a picture of them kissing and the picture then ends up on Gossip Girl. Jenny then sees this picture and confronts Vanessa, their conversation leading to a huge argument which contains the exchange: Jenny-"Are you really that desperate?" Which Vanessa then replies, "Are you that Jealous?" At the Snowflake Charity Ball Vanessa, feeling guilty, ends things with Nate confessing that even though she has never "felt this way about someone before," and also divulges the fact that she took the letter Nate wrote to Jenny,(sent in episode 9, confessing his true feelings for Jenny)before Jenny ever had a chance to read it.Then after confronting Jenny and discovering that Jenny tricked Vanessa into wearing a dress that is see-through when a large amount of light hits it, tells Jenny about the letter and stating that he is glad that Jenny didn't get it because she is "not who he thought she was." After chasing down Vanessa and telling her that he wants to be with her, the episode ends and they share a kiss. He later reconciles with Dan after telling him that he is a very good friend to him. Nate's mother attempts to reconcile with her parents and the rest of her family, the Vanderbilts. At a party thrown by Nate's grandparents, Nate sees Blair drunk and out of control. When she realises what has become of her, she breaks down in a room in the house alone. Nate however, finds her and comforts her, and the two reminisce on their past relationship. The two grow close again, and develop a friendship, but Chuck, however, becomes suspicious, accusing Blair and Nate of being in a relationship that is more than platonic. When Blair protests to the contrary, Chuck still does not believe her and tells her that her relationship with Nate lacked "spark". This angers Blair and she argues that she and Nate have not just sparks, but "fireworks". Chuck relays his suspicions to Vanessa, who also confronts Nate, believing that he and Blair are more than just friends. Nate is upset that Vanessa doesn't trust him and the two break up. Later, Blair attempts to seduce Nate, trying to prove their spark, but he rejects her and leaves. However, Blair sees Nate in the park the next day, where it is revealed that he had been waiting for her, so that they could have their "first" official kiss as a couple. As Nate and Blair get deeper in their relationship, after a while, Blair and Chuck start speaking again when both meet accidentally in the street. Nate starts to worry that Chuck and Blair are going to get into it again, so he asks Chuck to back off and buys an apartment to focus back on him. Even though Chuck maintains he is not trying to interfere in their relationship, Nate asks Blair to live with him. But Blair won't answer until she gets an answer from Chuck, who answers that his feelings for her were just a game. However, Chuck also states, in conversation with Serena, that he doubts his ability to make Blair happy; since every time he's with her, she ends up harmed. Eventually, though, Blair has her dream prom come true because of Chuck, who had voted for her 150 times to be prom queen and got her scrap book's dress. She is initially unaware of his involvement. However, later at the prom, Blair and Nate break up due to Blair feeling that they've simply outgrown each other on a romantic level. At the end of the season, graduation has finally come! Nate will start his internship at the deputy mayor's office (as Vanessa goes on the European backpacking trip they planned to go on together) but quits after the deputy mayor makes a pass at him. He asks Vanessa if he can go with her on her backpacking trip and she agrees. editSeason 3 Nate returns from his travels with a mysterious brunette, Bree Buckley (guest star Joanna Garcia) in tow. editDifferences between the novels and TV series Nate's two best friends in the books are Serena and Blair, while also hanging out with boys named Anthony, Charlie and Jeremy. Like most of the others, he also couldn't stand Chuck. In the TV series Nate has a strong friendship with Chuck, and before the start of the series he shared of-again on-again friendships with Chuck, Blair and Serena, Blair has called the four of them the "Non-Judging Breakfast Club." Throughout the series, after being disappointed in Chuck he begins a strong friendship with Dan Humphrey, to the point to move in with him, but eventually the friendship ends because of Nate's relationship with Dan's sister. By the end of the second season he again begin friendship with Dan, and argue with Chuck, but eventually stays friends with both of them. Nate struggles with drugs in the book, even being sent to rehab, but in the show Nate's father has the addiction. Although, Nate's drug of choice is marijuana while his father's is cocaine. Also, in the show Nate does do drugs, but is not an addict, and does it out of habit and is only part of his Upper East Side lifestyle. In the books, Blair pressures Nate to attend Yale while he is interested in sailing and not attending school, or going to Brown. In the TV series, Nate's dad pressures him to attend Dartmouth while he would rather attend schools on the West Coast, emphasizing the University of Southern California (USC) and also mentioning UCLA. Most recently, Nate has been accepted to Columbia University and is deciding to go there against his father's intentions. Nate has brilliant green eyes in the books, but in the TV series has blue eyes. Nate met Georgina at rehab and they both dated, whereas in the series they knew each other through mutual acquaintances. The entire book series had the Serena-Nate-Blair love triangle as a main plotline seeing as that the three were the main characters. Also, in the books Blair and Nate start dating a few months before Serena left. However, in the TV show, Blair and Nate are said to have been together ever since "kindergarten." Also, in the TV show, the Serena-Nate-Blair love triangle is only a main plotline in the first couple of episodes of Season One. Blair's main love interest for half of Season One and all of Season Two is Chuck Bass. In the books, it is heavily placed that Nate and Serena have strong feelings for each other and this goes on throughout the entire series. However, in the TV show Nate and Serena have a one night stand behind Blair's back, and the first couple of episodes show their struggle to get over it. In the second half of Season One the plotlines do not contain anything involving Serena and Nate romantically. Even though it is implied in the end of Season One and beginning of Season Two that both are still aware of the history they share. In the show, Nate and Serena's relationship have yet to be completely explored whilst in the book Nate expresses feelings for Serena and Blair throughout the entire series and vice versa. In the books Nate doesn't date Vanessa, in fact he doesn't even know who she is. But in the TV series the two date, and after breaking up stay friends, but eventually begins a serious relationship and begin sharing deep feelings for each other. editFlings and romantic relationships Nate and Dan have a short lived relationship and Chuck gets involved as well. editBook Series Blair Waldorf (ex-girlfriend) Serena van der Woodsen (ex-lover) Jenny Humphrey (ex-girlfriend) Georgina Sparks (ex- girlfriend) Brigid (fling) Lexie (fling) Tawny (fling) L'Wren (fling) editTV Series Jordan Steele Yale Hookup "New Haven Can Wait" Serena van der Woodsen Before Pilot (one night stand) Blair Waldorf First Relationship: Start Up: Before Pilot (101) Broke Up: Victor, Victrola (107) Reason: Blair confronts Nate about his confession to 'Serena'. Second Relationship: Start Up: Hi, Society (110) Broke Up: The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate (113) Reason: Nate finds out Blair slept with Chuck. Third Relationship: Start Up: Remains of the J (220) Broke Up: Valley Girls (224) Reason: Blair only saw Nate as a high school boyfriend. Vanessa Abrams First Relationship: Start Up: Desperately Seeking Serena (115) Broke Up: Much "I Do" About Nothing (118) Reason: Nate wasn't ready to be in a relationship. Second Relationship: Start Up: It's A Wonderful Lie (212) Broke Up: Remains of the J (220) Reason: He developed feelings for Blair. Catherine Mason Start Up: Summer, Kind Of Wonderful (201) Broke Up: The Ex Files (204) Reason: He found out about her secret relationship with her stepson, Marcus. Jenny Humphrey Start Up: Pret-a-Poor-J (208) Broke Up: The Magnificent Archibalds (211) Reason: Nate and Jenny haven't spoken to one another in weeks. n